


Sigmas private time

by Xea3214



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, lotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea3214/pseuds/Xea3214
Summary: Sigma jacks off nothing more





	

Sigma was horny and like all horny collage kids he masturbates   
It 10 pm sigma was driving home celebrating his 22nd birthdau with some.freinds and he was horny evidence by a wet spot he saw on his pants shit sigma said angry well i get rid of my hard on at home and his dorm had sound proof walls so no one could hear him in his act so he got home grabbed his lube and was getting wetter and harder soaking his boxers he removed his shirt exposing magnificent abs and his pants and his boxers revealing a dripping 12 inch cock covered in 3 inches of pubes puberty hit me great in the balls he said out load grabbing his lube sitting on bed he squeezed a generous amount on his hand and started to sroke it fuuuuuuuuuuuuck sigma said he was a monster rapidly stroaking himself fap fap fap fap fuck fuck fuck shit ahhhh sigma said as he came 10 no 20 hot thick whit stripes if cum all over his chest face stomach and balls and coclbetter sigma said as he fell asleep he sleot naked cum coated like he always does


End file.
